1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission control device of a motorcycle, and more particularly to a transmission control device of a motorcycle which can perform a control of an engine output in conformity with a gear shift position at the time of performing the transmission thus realizing a smooth transmission manipulation.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, in a vehicle such as a motorcycle, at the time of performing the transmission, a shift operation of a transmission is generally performed by rotatably manipulating a shift pedal in a state that a clutch is disengaged. On the other hand, with respect to an automobile for racing, a more rapid shift manipulation is requested and, as described in Japanese Patent Application No.: JP-A-4-12141, there has been known a motorcycle which controls an ignition time in conformity with an actual shift operation starting time of the transmission, for example, thus performing an increase/decrease control of an engine output whereby a rapid transmission operation can be performed without requiring a clutch operation.
However, in a technique disclosed in Patent Application No.: JP-A-4-12141, a means which controls the increase/decrease control of the engine output controls the ignition time in response to a throttle opening and an engine rotational speed and hence, it is impossible to perform an optimum engine output control at all gear shift positions, whereby there have been drawbacks including difficulty in performing a smooth transmission manipulation.